Shadows of the past
by taintedbysin
Summary: Can the sins of the past strike at those who weren't old enough to remember, as the terror echoes through the world we will find out. Romance will insue but can the sins of the parents end the lives of there beloved children? Set many years after Naruto


Disclaimer- I don't own anything, I don't even own the keyboard I'm typing this on, although all original characters, abilities, events, story lines, abilities, and scenes in this story are mine, ask before you use them

The village of Kanoha has remained unchange for years, at least to the naked eye, it appears the same asthe years long ago when Naruto Uzumaki ran the streets pulling pranks adn causing chaos, but those years have long since passed, as has his time as Hokage, Naruto made many contributions to the world during his time of power, though as I said, the village remains unchanged by the hands of time, but that is only on the surface, many years have passed since the fall of there beloved seventh hokage.

However under this ageless surface much has changed, the descendents of those who faught in the Sound War now run the village and just as all things do, the way it is run has evolved as quickly as those who are governed by it, over the last few centuries many things have happened, Jutsus have evolved, new styles have been born, the same is true for blood lines, som have evolved, but some, like the Sharingan, have vanished forever. Many new villages have sprung up over the years and others have gone the way of the Sharingan, thsi new world is similar to the old in many ways but in so many more it is diffrent, our story takes place inthis new world following the descendent of a women who contributed as much to this new world as the hokage she married, however she is not the focus of our story.

_**Proulog**_

A girl leaps through the forest near her village, it's late but she is not in any hurry, she is returning form a mission that had kept her away for nearly a month, he mother would have been worried sick if this had been three years ago, but she was nineteen and a chunin, also her mother had died three years ago, both her parents had died to end the war with the Sound, a war that had raged for many years. Her features where obscured in shadow as she lept through the leaves near her home, the occasional beam of moonlight would peirce the treetops revealing her azure eyes, they glowed a brilliant blue as they they watched the branches for opponents, even inside her own village she was on guard. She suddnely came ot rest on a branch kneeling down on it and staring at the ground below, the veins around her eyes bulged and the brilliant blue seemed to haze over, she gasped in horror at what she saw, a pool of blood lay below her through the leaves, a boy around her age maybe older lay in that pool, she could tell he was alive, if only barely.

She had found him only a few miles outside of the village and he was clearly making his way there as the blood trail made it clear he had crawled at least a hundred feet before blacking out, knowing that he was hanging on by a thread she dashed of toward the Kanoha hospital wiht his dieing form on her back, when they arrived Sakura who was now head of the medical divisio nadn one of few srvivors of the legendary rookie nine took the boy from her, sakura looked in her mid twenties as she had learned her teachers techniques in great detail and now used the same illusion of youth once employed by the fifth hokage, "Sakura-sensei, is he going to be okay?" she asked sounding rather nervous, it had been an hour since she had arrived at the hospital with the boy.

"We're trying to stablelise him right now Mayuki, his body seems totally unwounded, but he's lost alot of blood and everytime we hook up a blood tranfusion he drains it dry in a matter of seconds, he's like nothing I've ever seen." teh pink haired medic replied, in the flourescent lighting of the hospital the younger of the two girls looked so much like her mother, it made Sakura remember the time they had spent together, _'She looks so much like Hinata, if it wasn't for those eyes she'd be a pure Hyuga, but she got her fathers eyes,' _she looked over the girl, a spitting image of Hinata at the age of ninteen, long haired and pale skinned, he manners were even the same, shy and quite unless on a mission, during those times she took after her father.

"Alright, could you tell me when he's awake Sakura-sensei, if it wouldn't be any trouble..." she said in a nervous tone, she was deffiently like her mother.

"I'll send a messenger as soon as soon as he is awake, you should go home and rest you had a long mission." she said wiht a warm smile as the younger girl nodded and left, 'This boy gave me a creepy feeling since he came in on her back, what exactly is he?' she thought to herself looking to the room he was kept in, it had two anbu guards stationed by the door along with chakra supression seals on the door and windows along with advanced sealing jutsus placed on his arms and legs, most would see this as over kill, but Sakura had learned form her sensei to always follow her instints and not to take chances.

The world came into focus after a few moments, wen his eyes had opened the world around him was a blurry haze but now it was coming into focus. it had been nearly a week since he had been brought here but he didn't know that, he had been out cold for a week and upon looking around the room he knew were he was in an instant, "A hospital...?" he said weakly before it finaly registered when he saw all the empty blood packet, "Damn have they bn pumping me full of all this crap... no wonder I feel so shity..." he tried ot sit up but realised his arms and legs were sealed with jutsu.

"So you're finally awake." he looked over seeing Sakura standing in the dorway, he sensed her jutsu quickly and smirked, this confused her a bit, "You're sealed in a hospital bed, what are you smirking about?" she asked looking a bit annoyed.

"Your jutsu..." he still sounded weak, "I can see straight through it, you're in your seventies aren't you..." his weak voice had a hint of sarcasm in it, but she merely glared at him.

"Yes, I like to appear young, it puts my pateints at ease." she also liked younger men but that was a whole nother thing.

"Am I in Konoha?" he asked in a very weak tone.

She looked almost shocked at his question, the leaf emblem was on her clothing, but he hadn't truly looked at her closely, "Yes you are in the Leaf village, where you trying to get here?" she asked looking him over.

He nodded and opened his mouth to speak as a girl came rushing into the room, "Sakura-sensei I got the message that he had woken up, is he alright!?" she asked sounding like a child on christmas morning, this was a moment he was like her father.

"Yes Mayuki, he's fine." he said then turned ot look at him, "This is Mayuki, she found you in the forest and brought you here, she saved your life."

His eyes widened looking at the girl he sighed, "I came here to seek assylum, I am a class-S criminal in my home country but I have commited no crime, please allow me to speak to your Kage." both girls eyes got wide at his explanation.

"Mayuki, I'm gonna go get the Ninth, could you keep an eye on him, don't worry his chakra is sealed." she said as Sakura dashed out of the room, Mayuki was nervous now, she pulled up a chair and sat down.

"So you saved my life?" he asked looking directly at her, last time she had seen him his body had ben covered in blood fomr head ot toe, now he was cleaned up and she could take in his appearence, he had tanned skin but it was still light, his long brown hair was wirey and pulled back in a pony tail that reached all the way down his back, he wore a hospital gown right now wich wasn't the most attractive thing in the world, but his eyes hypnotized her, they were a light blue and looked as though she could drown in them if she stared to long, his eyes were gentle, they didn't appear ot be the eyes of a shinobi.

She couldn't do anything but nod and blush, she had started acting like her mother again, attractive men made her nervous and in her eyes he was very attractive, he smiled slightly when she blushed bringing her attention to his teeth or rahter his fangs, she knew certain clans had fang like teeth such as the dog user in the Inuzaki clan, but these were a pair of true fangs.

"Then I have things to discus with you, I am the last of my family, but be that as it may I must still follow tradition, I would prefer ot wait until after I speak to your Kage to talk about it though." he said in a serouis tone, she merely nodded again as he looked around the room, "My clothing was destroyed by the blood wasn't it?" he asked in a regretful tone.

"I'm not sure..." she said feeling ackward as she didn't know anything about what was going on.

a/n- hey there guys, this is my first real attempt at writing something for real, so flame me to death if you like, I enjoy negative feedback cause it improves my skills. Also any suggestions would be nice any ideas apprecaited. Also a quick poll.

lemon or no?

I've never written a lemon and I was thinking about a few in this story but I'm not sure if I'd be good at it so please cast your vote by revewing. Also I'm sorry that was so short, other chapters will be much much longer


End file.
